


Tale As Old As Time

by orderoftheangel



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Hogwarts, I promise there's more character's, Love, These are just the main players
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderoftheangel/pseuds/orderoftheangel
Summary: ON HIATUS‘Not for the first time, Belle wondered if she would be responsible for the brutal murder of Adam Ardenne. She glared at his haughty side profile as she moved her books onto the table they were to share for a thrilling potions task. Just her luck that she got partnered up with the most abrasive Slytherin to grace Hogwarts.’***A Tale as Old as Time at Hogwarts, with many of our favourite Disney pals, inspired by artwork by Eira1893





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a fic that I just had to write! Seeing Emma Watson as Belle got me thinking about the similarities between Belle and Hermione (no surprises there), and when I saw the amazing Disney at Hogwarts artwork by Eira1893 (check them out, seriously) I had to write a Hogwarts AU. I have tried my best to translate the Beauty and the Beast story line into a Hogwarts universe whilst maintaining a bit of realism, so I hope you enjoy!

                                                                 

***

Not for the first time, Belle wondered if she would be responsible for the brutal murder of Adam Ardenne. She glared at his side profile as she moved her books onto the table they were to share for a _thrilling_ potions task. Just her luck that she got partnered up with the most abrasive Slytherin to grace Hogwarts.

Professor Facilier gazed blandly at the class, before calling out the next pair.

“Miss Arendelle and Mr South.”

The bubbly Hufflepuff bounce over to the Slytherin Head Boy’s table. Belle noticed the hesitant smiles Anna and Hans exchanged. She sighed. Apparently, everyone else would be more comfortable than her.

“Do you want to get started, or are you just going to stand there?”

She turned. “Pardon me for turning my attention away from you for 5 seconds, _Adam._ ”

He sneered slightly at her before roughly opening his textbook. ‘You think I wanted you as a partner? You better not get in my way, _Belle_.”

“And if you actually listened to another person, perhaps they wouldn't 'get in your way'?”

He turned to her, shoving the ingredient list into her hands. “Whatever. It’s going to take three bloody lessons to do this, so we can’t waste time. Go grab the ingredients.”

She snatched the list, swallowing her vicious retort, and turned away. She couldn't believe how that boy always managed to get under her skin.

This was going to be a long few lessons, indeed.

***

Belle stumbled into the Ravenclaw common room with her arms laden with books and her mouth set into a tired line. Jane Porter and Milo Thatch looked up from one of the tables with surprise and smiled, beckoning her over. Belle was never more grateful to have them as friends.

Jane crinkled her eyes. “I’m guessing potions with the Slytherin Prince of Grumpiness didn’t go so well?”

Belle’s only response was to spread her notebook, full of scribbles and working ruined by a spilled concoction, onto the table before sitting down.

Milo hummed, putting his quill down from his Ancient Rune homework and pushed his glasses up his nose. “That bad, huh?”

She put her head in her hands. “I just don’t understand why he’s so rude all the time! I get he’s always been that way, but it’s like he’s forgotten how to be civil, and doesn’t want to bother remembering.”

Jane nodded in agreement. “He’s a spoilt, Pureblood rich kid who has rarely been challenged. Textbook psychological case, that one.”

Belle looked up and nodded. “You’re right. If it wasn’t so annoying, it would probably be funny. You should have seen him today. I corrected him when he wasn’t chopping the baneberry properly and I swear he actually growled at me.”

She started giggling at the memory and before long all three of them were laughing at a ridiculous (fantasy) scenario of Adam with a shaggy mane and claws, growling at anyone who came near him.

Afterwards, Belle felt much better about the whole ordeal, and determined to go into next potions lessons with a resolve to not let Adam rouse her ire.

***

When Belle arrived at breakfast the next morning, the Great Hall was abuzz with talk about the upcoming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. House tensions ran high as the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were, for the most part, backing Ravenclaw.

Before Belle could join her House and friends, however, she was blocked off by a looming and unwanted presence.

“Hello Belle. Excited to see me play at the match tomorrow?” Gaston Hunt’s familiar drawl set Belle’s teeth on edge.

“Quidditch isn’t my favourite thing, Gaston. I much prefer reading. Now, excuse me, I want to grab some breakfast.” She tried to leave, but he blocked her once again.

“What are books when you can watch me?” She fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Really, Gaston, I’m not a sport person. Goodbye.” She pushed past him and rushed towards the Ravenclaw table. Somehow, she escaped Gaston's sleazy attention.

On her way, she unwittingly caught eyes with someone. Adam’s eyes flicked with disdain between her and Gaston before he frowned slightly and looked away, turning to Naveen Maldonia.

Belle shook her head and sat down at the table, opposite Jane and Milo, and found herself next to Ravenclaw Head Girl and Seeker, Elsa Arendelle. The seventh year smiled at Belle, who smiled back. Belle had always liked Elsa, despite the blond girl’s aloofness, as she saw herself reflected in the icy blue eyes. Before Hogwarts, Belle had lived in a small non-magical town with her father, and had never fit in with anyone her age, so she could understand what it felt like to be a bit different.

“Excited for the match tomorrow, Elsa?” Belle asked, to start a conversation.

“Something like that. I think the team’s as ready as we can be. I can’t wait to beat those smug Slytherins, especially after last time. We have some good tactics now, and I firmly believe ‘logic will prevail’.” Elsa smiled, echoing their Head of House’s constant motto.

“I’m sure you’ll win.” Belle smiled.

“I hope so. If anything, it might deflate Hans South enough to prevent whatever ill-advised budding friendship is going on between him and my sister.” She nodded over to where the red-headed Slytherin was walking in with Anna. Belle raised an eyebrow. So her suspicions had been true.

“Don’t worry, Elsa. It’s never too long before a snake shows his true nature.” Belle replied, glancing over at Adam.

***

“Did you get the—“

“I have the research on the reaction rates of baneberry and antimony powder, along with measurement conversions for both harpy feather and troll marrow. Oh- I also found a book that might be useful for the end result.” Belle said smugly as she put all the parchment on the table.

Adam looked momentarily stunned, before he recovered and picked up the parchment detailing the reaction rates.

“…Well, this…doesn’t look totally wrong.” He huffed.

Belle laughed, a short sarcastic noise, before replying, “Of course it isn’t. I checked three times. Now are you ready to catch up from last lesson’s failed attempts or not?”

He conceded with a curt nod and they began working.

They were actually making good time until Professor Facilier came past and had to disrupt it all, of course.

“Are you aware, Miss Villeneuve, that I have asked for a tempered Angel’s Trumpet draught?”

Belle frowned slightly, “Yes, professor. We’re in the process of developing the second proof. The base has already been made.” She gestured to a vial on the edge of the table.

The Professor smiled, a small sickly smile. Belle exchanged a glance with Adam and saw that he had the same look of confusion as she did.

Facilier continued, inspecting the cauldron, “It would seem that you are preparing a second proof of a galvanised Angel’s Trumpet draught. An easy mistake, but an unforgiving one on the end result. You will have to start again.” He waved his wand and all the contents of the cauldron disappeared, before walking away, humming.

Belle felt the unwelcome heat of blood rushing to her face. She hated making mistakes. Adam swore under his breath and crumpled up the parchment that held their lesson’s calculations.

Belle focused on taking deep breaths, uncharacteristically speechless. Mercifully, Adam seemed too preoccupied with tearing the parchment up to get angry at her, but then she realised that he had made the same error too. They had both failed to notice the tiny detail differentiating the two versions of the draught.

“Well, I supposed we just do it all over.” She said softly.

“You realise we’ll need to do all the calculations again. We’re not going to have time to do it all this lesson and we need the last lesson for combining the base and proofs.” Adam said, bracing his hands against the table and refusing to look at her.

“You’re right. Can we…I mean, we need to meet up to do it together, in case one of us makes a mistake again.”

“Fine. The library, today, after classes have finished.”

She nodded, and then looked skywards for the fortitude to endure a more than usual dosage of Adam Ardenne.

***

The library was gloomy, musty and quiet, but Belle cherished it like an old friend. Madame De Vil was haughty, but always let her stay late or come in extra early, so Belle didn’t mind the grouchiness that accompanied the librarian. The thrill of books, the knowledge stored in them, was more than compensation as she ran her hands over the spines. It was even enough to stave off her feeling of dread at spending time with Adam. She smiled to a few other students, before setting off to find some books that might help.

It was there, Belle standing at a bookshelf, that she heard a cough behind her. Aladdin Ali, a Gryffindor, was standing a few metres away.

He looked slightly uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey, um, Belle, do you know where to find the books on Charm Translations? I need some for an assignment tomorrow…and I really don’t wanna have to ask De Vil.”

She raised an eyebrow inwardly. Aladdin was a notorious procrastinator, and was always seen in the library the night before an assignment was due. By some stroke of luck, he always managed to hand the work in.

Belle smiled at him kindly, “Sure, Aladdin. They should be just over here,” She lead him to the bookshelf, “Let me know if you can’t find them, okay? And don’t forget to actually borrow them. Madame De Vil will have your neck this time if you don’t. Good luck with the assignment.”

He smiled at her in return before turning back to the bookshelf. Belle shook her head good naturedly as she walked back through the shelves to find Adam.

Her target was sitting at a corner table, arms crossed, staring at the book in front of him. He stood up when he approached, and demanded,

“You’re late. What took you so long?”

Belle glanced over at the clock on the wall, before standing her ground. “I’m barely five minutes late, and if you must know, I was helping someone else out. That’s what normal people do, you know. Be nice to others. You could try it some time.”

Adam’s nostrils flared as he took a step closer. All of a sudden, Belle was very aware of how he was nearly a head taller than her, and twice her size. She refused to step down, however, and clutched her book tighter to her, and she stood her ground.

“You should have thought of that before you came here. I don’t like being kept waiting. If you had come on time, there wouldn’t be a problem.” He sneered.

She bristled, drawing herself up higher, “Well, if you hadn’t demanded I come today, this wouldn’t be an issue!”

“If you hadn’t missed the error we made today, we wouldn’t need to be here!”

She clenched her fist. “If you had noticed it too, we wouldn’t be here either, in case you forgot.”

“If you hadn’t stuck your nose in on the first lesson, we wouldn’t have spilled the first proof!” He snarled.

“If you weren’t always so angry and rude, none of this would have happened!”

He opened his mouth to retort, but stopped as he frowned. He turned away in a huff, dropping the subject. Belle breathed out, slowly. She softly placed the book she had been clutching onto the table, before sitting down. Adam followed suit. She said levelly,

“This arguing won’t get us anywhere. We both made a mistake, so now we just need to fix it. I think this book should help. It mentions the tempered Angel’s Trumpet draught specifically with the list of conversions, so we should be able to cut our calculation time in half if we use them.”

He nodded numbly and grabbed the book, opening to the page she had marked. After five minutes of working, he stopped, and looked up at her.

“Belle?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m…sorry. For blaming you for the mistake we made.”

She blinked a few times, not expecting to hear those words come from his mouth. She recovered, and said simply, “Thank you.” She paused, awkwardly, “So…the reaction rates need to be adjusted now, so we can compensate for the temperature of the cauldron and then work out the brewing time. Do you have the new weight conversions calculated?”

He gave her a long look that she decided she didn’t want to read into, before handing her his parchment. “I found there’s a great deviation from the previous calculations, which is why…”

She smiled slightly to herself as he talked, pleasantly surprised by his apology. The rest of the study passed without incident, and they worked surprisingly well together, finishing well before dinnertime. For the first time, there was a hesitant peace between Belle Villeneuve and Adam Ardenne.

***

“Belle!”

Belle turned around in the corridor and smiled at Milo Thatch, currently hurrying towards her.

“Hey Milo, what’s up?”

He caught up, out of breath and red faced. Belle stifled a smile. Milo was certainly not an athlete, and was more suited to scholarly pursuits than pursuing someone down corridors.

“Elsa just told us there’s a new student coming.”

“An exchange student from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons?”

Milo shook his head. “No, apparently a new, _new_ student. She’ll be in sixth year with us, she’s been sorted into Ravenclaw.”

“Hold on, she hasn’t been to a wizarding school yet?”

“Nope. Elsa mentioned something about highly protective parents after a failed kidnapping.”

“What- I’m sorry, say that again?”

Milo took a breath. “Well, apparently she was nearly kidnapped as a young child and ever since her parents have been hyper protective about her and home schooled her until she turned 16. Which is now, I guess. Plus, they’re cousins.”

“Slow down—“

“Cousins! The Arendelles and the new girl. Oh! I nearly forgot - she’s coming next week.”

“And why did Elsa tell you all this?”

Milo nodded, and gestured vaguely towards the Ravenclaw common room. “She just told all the Ravenclaw sixth years, so we know the rough details and we can help her… adjust. You just missed it. I imagine it’ll be pretty rough. Aurora seemed extra understanding. Something about how she was really sheltered by her parents before she came here too…?”

“I remember first year when she was so shy and unsure. The new girl will probably be just like her.”

Milo shook his head in sympathy with the mystery new girl. “That’s all the news I got. How are things with Mr. Grouchy-Pants?”

“Mmm…surprisingly tolerable,” Belle replied, “We had an argument, like always, but then…he…apologized.”

Milo did a double take. “Ardenne? Apologize? I’m sorry- are we talking about the same guy here? It sounds as though he’s been possessed. You may need to whack him with a few books to sort him out. You know, just in case.”

Belle laughed, and linked her arm with his. “Oh Milo, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

They set off towards the Great Hall.

***

The following morning was Saturday, and that meant the much anticipated Quidditch game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw was upon them. Belle could see the Ravenclaw team get an early morning practice in from where she stood at the window of the Ravenclaw tower, the team of tiny blue dots whizzing around the pitch.

When Belle arrived at breakfast, she was met with a flurry of activity. Students were darting between tables, placing bets and predicting the outcome of the game. She overheard snippets of conversations as she drifted over to her friends.

“Ravenclaw’s sure to win.”

“No way! Slytherin won last time.”

“Elsa was ill, but she’s one of the best Seeker’s Hogwarts has seen.”

“Hunt’s brutal—”

“Rider can be sneaky too—”

“Ardenne’s a reliable Keeper..”

“Good reflexes—”

“-All depends on if Arendelle gets the snitch.”

Belle saw the Slytherin team lounging on their House table, surrounded by house members wishing them luck and sending spiteful glances at the other houses. Hans and Gaston were being particularly vocal about their impending success. Apparently, they felt they didn’t need to train much against ‘those bookworms,’ and were flaunting their arrogance for all the houses to see.

Despite her lack of interest for the game, Belle hoped they would be swiftly and violently crushed.

***

The game began uneventfully, with both teams playing cat and mouse with each other, neither getting ahead. The Quidditch pitch was wet, and Belle had to constantly cast warming charms on herself to keep the cold at bay. The wind gusted around them, muting the cheers and bringing the fresh smell of rain.

Ravenclaw’s strength lay in their tactics, whereas Slytherin’s was in intimidation and cunning moves. Their two Beaters, Hans and Gaston, were as ruthless on the field as they were strong. The blue team countered this by having their Chasers shadowed by their Beaters the whole time. It was clear that it would be a tough game.

“And another two points to Ravenclaw!” announced the commentator.

Belle spotted Elsa Arendelle flying in slow circles around the field, keeping a cautious eye on Flynn Rider, the opposition’s Seeker. Flynn was known for his daring Wronksi Feints, but he tended to call bluff only half the time.

“Five points to Slytherin, thanks to Chaser Jasmine Agrabah.”

The green side of the pitch went wild, and Belle saw Elsa shout something to her team, gesturing to the other end of the pitch. They all nodded, before the game resumed.

This time, Ravenclaw completely reversed their previous tactics; where half the game they had been playing conservatively, they now spread apart and seemed intent on confusing the other team. Chasers dodged in between each other, Beaters abandoned their posts to hurl Bludgers straight to Slytherin’s Chasers. The green team seemed at a loss at the sudden change of gameplay.

“And Ravenclaw is nearing the goal area…”

Belle saw Adam weave through the goal posts in anticipation. The Quaffle soared towards the middle goal, and he reached a hand out to catch it. However, just at that moment, a misaimed Bludger aimed at the Ravenclaw Chaser flew straight past them and slammed into Adam’s chest.

“Five points to Ravencla—”

He flew backwards, and his head cracked against the rim of a goal post. His remaining hand loosened on his broom, and suddenly, he was a dead weight hurtling towards the ground.

“Ardenne’s—”

Belle stood up, students shouting around her, and pulled out her wand. She felt the rush of wind around her, heard a thumping of her heart in her chest. She hesitated, slightly, and cast something, anything, to halt his fall-

“ARRESTO MOMENTUM!”

Adam's fatal fall slowed, but it wasn't quite enough. She flinched as she watched him crash to the ground.

A stunned silence gripped the entire pitch, until a commotion on the other end drew everyone’s attention.

“She’s caught the snitch! 150 points to Ravenclaw, thanks to Elsa Arendelle. Ravenclaw wins!”

The ice in Belle’s stomach didn’t let her cheer with her housemates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's a bit of a cliffhanger. What did you think? For those wondering, the title is reference to the song, but also the fact that Belle and Adam's story is relevant in any universe, any scenario. I sorted people according to who they were in the artworks- I know some will disagree with certain Houses for certain people. However, I put a lot of thought into both the last names (I never realised Disney character's didn't have last names until I wrote this fic) and what the relationship would be between all the characters. As much as I would have loved to, it's not realistic to expect them all to be happy friends in a great loving Disney Hogwarts, but I promise there will be more appearances by more characters.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, back at the Ravenclaw tower, the celebration party was in full swing. Belle wove her way through the throngs to resurface near Milo and Jane, clutching three smuggled-in Butterbeers. Thankfully, Ravenclaw’s idea of a party wasn’t that crazy, but raucous laughter and loud chatter still filled the room.

Belle held out the drinks, and the three raised their glasses to each other.

Milo offered, “Here’s to our team finally beating those Slytherin assholes.”

Jane elbowed his side, “Come on Mi, not all of them are horrible.”

“But you have to admit, most of them are.”

Jane rolled her eyes, before turning to Belle, “Do you know how _he_ is?”

Belle shook her head. “I haven’t seen him.”

“That was pretty quick thinking of you… Not even the teachers were paying enough attention.” Milo added, giving her a long look.

Belle fumbled with her drink, and realised she didn’t have a rational answer to why she was watching _Adam Ardenne_ and reacted before any other teachers. She offered,

“Well… When the Quaffle neared the goal area I looked, briefly, at him…and I guess it was just luck I looked at the right time.”

Jane smiled at her, “Well it was a good thing you did, too. Who knows what would have happened!”

Belle nodded, and tried to spend the rest of the evening thinking about anything other than Adam Ardenne, lying injured in the hospital wing.

***

“Excuse me! Important person coming through!”

“Hey—“

“Watch it!”

Belle turned to find a strange sight. Flynn Rider, defeated Slytherin seeker, was carving a pathway through the celebrating Ravenclaws towards her.

“Finally, Belle! How’s it going?”

“Uh… fine, Flynn. Is everything alright?” Belle asked, blinking several times.

“Well, I’m risking life and limb to come tell you this, you know-“

“Yes..”

“-So you could say that nothing is alright-“

“What?”

“-Not to mention the sizeable kick to my honour as a Slytherin-“

“Flynn.”

“-That here I am, middle of a Ravenclaw party-“

“Flynn!”

“It’ll be such a tragedy for the world if I die-“

“FLYNN.”

“I- What? Oh-right, sorry,” He coughed, “Adamwantstoseeyou.”

“Pardon me?”

He looked at her straight in the eye, and the sudden sincerity nearly knocked her over. He repeated,

“Adam wants to see you.”

***

That was why she found herself standing outside the doors of the Hospital Wing, with a Slytherin in tow. She paused before she knocked.

“Why?” She asked Flynn, who was slouching against the wall, picking his nails.

He looked up. “Why what?”

“Why did he ask to see me?”

Flynn’s eyes softened imperceptibly, before he shifted his eyes away. “Beats me. Why don’t you go find out?”

“Oh. Well, thanks anyway.”

He mock saluted her, and turned away. She faced the door and took a deep breath, before pushing through. She walked in slowly, and wanted to run away instead.

“Can I help you, dear?”

Belle turned to see the smiling, plump face of the nurse, Madame Potts. She nodded,

“I was told Adam Ardenne wanted to see me.”

“Of course, my dear. Shall I get you a nice cup of tea? You can only stay and chat for 10 minutes, mind you. He needs his rest.”

Belle nodded numbly, walking to where the kindly nurse pointed. She didn’t belong here, talking to Adam, whom she had attempted to save with a spell that was too little, too late. She felt out of place, out of her depth. But still, she stumbled forward. As she neared the bed, she caught sight of Adam, looking the opposite direction to her. His lip was bloodied, marring his proud face and he had bandages on his arm and torso.

She coughed, slightly. “H-How are you feeling?”

He looked at her briefly, before turning back to stare vacantly at the other wall. “I’ve been better. I imagine only the Whomping Willow could do worse.”

“Maybe. It was quite a fall.”

“It was.” He looked at her, “Thank you. Flynn told me what you did. He saw it all, which is maybe why we lost the snitch to Arendelle.”

“Maybe.” Belle smiled, a little. “Sad you lost the game?”

He laughed, a short huff. “Maybe. I think Hunt and South are more disappointed, to be honest. Although, considering Hunt was the one who hit the Bludger…”

 Belle hummed, and was spared the awkward pause by the arrival of the nurse, who handed her a cup of tea.

“Thank you, Madame Potts.”

“My pleasure, dear. Why don’t you sit down?” She pulled Belle down onto a chair next to the bed, before fussing around with Adam’s pillows. His frown of mild discomfort meant Belle had to stifle a laugh. An injured Adam she had no idea what to do with- a grumpy one, she did.

Once Madame Potts was gone though, she started fidgeting with her hands again. When Adam didn’t say anything, she attempted to end the odd silence between them,

“So…how long will you be in here?”

“A couple of days. Madame Potts said there’s some internal bleeding that’s tricky to sort out.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Maybe.” His lips quirked up in a sardonic smile.

There was a long silence between them. Belle took a sip of tea.

“Belle?”

“Mmm?”

“Can you…can you ask Flynn to bring me my parchment for potions, there’s some calculations I want to check.”

She opened her mouth to huff out a response, before realising it wasn’t an attack on her.

“Sure,” She placed the tea down and stood up quickly, “I should probably go now.”

She turned away, but he called out to her again. “Why?”

She crinkled her brow, “Why what?”

“Why did you cast the spell?”

She paused, for a moment. “I was doing what anyone else would have done, I was just… quicker, I suppose.”

He looked at her for a long time, because somehow, they both know what she said wasn’t true.

***

That was how she found herself outside the Hospital Wing the next day, yet again hesitating. She didn’t have to do this, she knew, but she was determined to, regardless. Belle was holding parchment scrolls Flynn had handed to her over breakfast (Milo had spilt his juice in shock at finding the Slytherin seeker standing behind him), after she had asked him to give it to her.

Adam looked up when she marched up to bed, looking bored and forlorn.

She placed the parchment on the foot of his bed. “If you have decided to check the calculations, I will help you. We are partners, and anything we do, we should complete together.”

He gazed at her a little too long. “Are you aware that I am injured, not disabled?”

She hesitated. “I am not questioning your intelligence. You can’t write anyway. Your arm is incapacitated.”

“Well-” He paused. “Fine. It… might be nice to have some help.”

She mentally cheered at the small victory. Sitting down in the chair, Belle pulled out her books and quills.

“So, where do you want to start?” She riffled through the documents.

Madame Potts came by a few times, but once she saw that Belle was helping Adam with schoolwork, she left them well enough alone.

Belle shook her head at one point, pointing to one formula. “I don’t understand. Why isn’t this correlating with the other data we have?”

Adam shifted, “Potentially because there’s an outlier? The formula is correct.”

“Yes, but why?”

He raised an eyebrow, “Ever the Ravenclaw, aren’t you.”

She spluttered before recovering, “And what if I am? Perhaps you could get it into that big head of yours that I might be right in questioning the data.” Her remark lacked the usual heat, to her own surprise.

“Or perhaps you could consider that I might be right as well?” His eyes shone with mirth, whether at her or something else, she didn’t want to guess.

Ten minutes later, after copious calculation checking and unhelpful remarks from Adam, Belle was finally satisfied with where the outlier had come from in their data.

She leaned back and stretched. “Well, if that’s all, I should be going now.”

He nodded numbly.

She inspected him. “You’re quite bored here, aren’t you?”

He glanced at her briefly. “Something like that. Doesn’t matter- I should be out tomorrow.”

She nodded, and left, an idea already forming in her mind.

***

When she came marching back into the Hospital Wing after lunch, Adam seemed hardly as surprised or affronted as she expected him to be.

She threw herself down on the chair and opened the book in front of her.

“You said you were bored, so I am here to educate you in the wonders of Muggle literature.” She commenced reading. “Two houses, both alike in dignity-”

“Ugh! Why am I not surprised that’s the first book you turn too?”

She raised her eyebrows, ready to defend her favourite novel. “I’m sorry?”

“Well, just all that romance and pining and…ugh.” He shuddered and rolled his eyes. “There are so many better books to read.”

“Like what?” She asked defensively, but inside, she was slightly curious.

“Well, Hemingway is so much better than that sappy double suicide parading as a romance. Homer’s _Odyssey_ , Dante’s _Inferno_ , Camus’s _The Outsider,_ even _To Kill a Mockingbird_. If you must choose Shakespeare, go for _Macbeth, Much Ado about Nothing_ or _The Tempest_.”

Belle paused, mildly shocked. “How do you know so much Muggle literature?”

His lips quirked up, slightly. “Not all Purebloods abhor Muggles.” His gaze became distant. “My mother used to read to me. She loved Muggle literature. It was catching a glimpse into a world we weren’t a part of.”

Belle was stunned. Her brain had short-circuited, the information too bizarre to process. _Adam Ardenne_ , a reader of Muggle books? She struggled to keep her jaw closed.

So, Belle did what she always did when she felt unsure. She went and got another book.

***

“You know, we barely saw you at all yesterday.” Milo said before biting into his toast.

Belle took a sip of pumpkin juice, stalling for time. She hadn’t realised her absence, in the Hospital Wing, reading with Adam, would be noted. “I was studying, but then I discovered some new books and… found a quiet place and read them.”

It wasn’t a lie, per say, but it wasn’t the entire truth either. Belle didn’t want to know how they’d react if they knew the truth. Milo and Jane exchanged sceptical glances, before nodding.

Milo turned to Jane with a smug expression. “Well, whilst you were reading, Belle, Jane here was doing another form of studying.”

Belle looked up and saw Jane slowly red. “Oh?”

Milo chuckled when Jane elbowed him. “Uh-huh. She was studying the male Gryffindor species in action.”

Belle choked on her juice. “Excuse me?”

Jane spluttered, and explained. “Stop it, Mi. I was only helping another student with an assignment. English isn’t his first language, so I was helping him read the textbooks.”

“So, you were tutoring Tarzan Clayton?” Belle raised an eyebrow. The Gryffindor student had been raised in Africa, and only learnt to speak English when he came to Hogwarts.

Jane sighed. “I was trying to. It’s hard, but he’s very… eager.”

Milo guffawed, and even Belle giggled a little at the look Jane sent him.

“Mi-”

“Hello! Oh- is that apple myrtle stew? That’s my favourite!” Said a voice from behind Milo.

All three of them looked up in alarm for the owner of the excitable voice. It turned out to be the new student, a girl with big green eyes and _ridiculously_ long hair- all the way down to her mid calves. Elsa stood behind her, a restraining hand on her elbow.

“Everyone, this is Rapunzel, the new student I told you about.” Elsa raised her eyebrows pointedly, reminding them about the girl’s circumstances. So, that explains the over-enthusiasm.

The girl smiled warmly. “Rapunzel Corona. It’s amazing to meet you all. Does this happen every day? There’s so much food!”

Aurora slid onto the bench beside Belle. “Yeah, it really does happen every day. I’m Aurora.” She gave a kind smile to the other blonde girl.

Jane piped up. “Do you want to sit down?”

“Thank you so much!” Rapunzel plopped herself down next to Milo. “You have really nice eyes! Oh- are those glasses? I’ve never known anyone with glasses before. Can I touch them?”

Belle chucked as she watched her friend blink like a mole when his glasses where stolen away. Rapunzel put the glasses on her face and she looked ridiculously adorable. Elsa cleared her throat at the other sixth years, as if to say, _are you going to be right with her?_

They all nodded and smiled. They’d make sure she got through the day in one piece.

Five minutes later, Rapunzel sighed and smiled. “You know, I’ve never met so many wonderful and kind people before.”

They all smiled at her, and Belle thought that Rapunzel was going to be a bright spot in everyone’s day from now on.

***

“So, do they have chains and cells down here?”

“No, Rapunzel, this is just the dungeons because they’re low. It’s- well, it’s just a name thing.” Jane explained.

Rapunzel nodded and perched herself on a chair in the potions classroom. A few other students were waiting for class to start, but the Ravenclaw group had arrived extra early to prepare Rapunzel.

Rapunzel gasped. “Who are they?”

The group turned to look as the Slytherin males strutted in. Hans, Gaston, Naveen and Flynn all looked like they owned the place, and their carefully crafted demeanours screamed arrogance.

Milo scoffed. “Only the biggest, proudest Slytherin peacocks in the school. Their group is like a mutual admiration club of toxic masculinity, arrogance and being total gits.”

Belle saw Rapunzel’s fearful expression. “Mi, don’t scare her. They’re not all that nice together, true, but they’re not monsters. Flynn’s decent, Naveen’s just spoilt, and Hans seems nice enough on his own. Gaston’s the only one you truly want to avoid.”

Rapunzel’s eyebrows crinkled. “Why’s that?”

Aurora sighed. “He flirts with any female that has legs and a pretty face. Don’t let him ask you out, unless you want to be man-handled and talked to about all his amazing achievements.”

Rapunzel widened her eyes. “No. Ew. I don’t want that.”

Jane laughed. “We thought as much. Make your own decisions about people, though. We just wanted to give you some warning.”

Rapunzel nodded fervently.

Professor Facilier swept into the room, and ordered everyone into their groups. Aurora clutched Rapunzel and whispered,

“It’s alright, you can be in my group.” She raised her voice. “Professor?”

“Yes, Miss Rose?”

“Rapunzel is new, sir. I was thinking she could come into my group, seeing as though we’re both Ravenclaw?”

“Nonsense! You already have a partner.” He smiled but it was not reassuring. “Rider?”

Flynn looked up from where he was, slouching on the desk. “Yes, Professor?”

“You have a partner now.” Facilier grabbed Rapunzel by the shoulders and steered her over to Flynn’s desk. She let out an ‘eep’ of surprise and fear. Aurora and Belle exchanged worried glances. “Hopefully she can be of some use to you.”

Rapunzel stood at the desk and stared at him, wide-eyed with fear. Flynn, to his credit, looked startled but soon recovered and put his hand out for her to shake. Rapunzel looked at him like he was a leper, and then glanced beseechingly back at Belle and Aurora. They gave her encouraging nods. Rapunzel decided the best course of action was to smack Flynn’s outstretched hand like it was a high five and sit down very quickly. Belle saw Flynn blink several times.

“Did I miss something?”

Belle turned to see Adam taking his seat next to her. She smiled at him, but then thought that was too much, and pulled her face into a weird neutral frown.

“Is your face quite alright?” Adam seemed genuinely concerned.

Belle coughed and opened her book hastily. “Of course, just thought I needed to sneeze.”

He had a bemused expression on his face as he pulled out a vial. “This is the first proof. I came in early and did it, to save us time now.”

She looked at it, and then to him, and then back to the vial again.

He faltered, “Well, I just… You helped with the calculations yesterday, so I figured I might as well help us out for today- Did you want us to have done it together?”

Belle shook her head. “No, no, it’s fine. It’s just- that’s the first time someone has been more organised than me.”

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Well, I’ll take that as a good sign, then.”

The rest of the class passed with Adam and Belle in productive silence, only speaking about the task. At one point, their hands brushed as Belle tried to grab a vial. Her eyes widened, but she managed not to snatch her hand away. Adam, for his part, looked startled as well, and cleared his throat and passed her the vial.

Belle avoided his eyes. “Thanks.”

Belle tried, and failed, to not think about how close Adam was to her, or how she could feel his body heat when they leaned together and combined the potions. She shook herself mentally. It was ridiculous she was even noticing.

Rapunzel ran over to Belle’s table at the end of class. “Belle, guess what-” She broke off as Adam re-emerged from picking up something from the floor. “You are a very tall and big person.”

Adam looked slightly alarmed, before frowning at the blonde stranger. “And you have long hair.”

Belle stifled a laugh. “Rapunzel, this is Adam, he’s from Slytherin. Adam- this is Rapunzel, she’s new, and in Ravenclaw with me.”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened at Adam. “Are you a peacock too?”

This time, Belle couldn’t suppress her mirth at the look on Adam’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the second chapter! I really like Flynn, he's a babe, so I had to give him a bigger part in this chapter. Man, I am so deep into the fandom it's like I'm under the sea. Heh. Get it? No? I'll show myself out then.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Belle was grabbing a book in the library when she spotted a certain someone. Adam was sitting at one of the tables, hunched over and seemingly engrossed in a very familiar looking book.

“Jane Eyre, huh?”

Adam jumped, drawing his hands over the book, attempting to hide the cover and failing miserably. “What, no. I-just-well… I thought I would see what all the fuss is about.”

Belle suppressed her urge to laugh. “Thoughts?”

“Well… at least there’s some mystery and… action and stuff.”

Belle sat down opposite him. “You know, it’s still a romance.”

He huffed.

Belle gestured to her own book. “I must say, _The Outsider_ isn’t exactly my thing, but... it does have its merits.”

Adam raised an eyebrow. “Of course it does. I recommended it.”

“Careful, your ego is showing.”

“And when have I ever pretended not to have one?”

She laughed at that, and a ghost of a smile graced his lips. They both went back to their books, and read in companionable silence.

***

From then on, they made a regular ritual of it, sitting in the library and reading books. Belle tried not to think about how much time she was spending with him, but found herself rushing to the library and her sarcastic, taciturn companion every day.

Sometimes, when they read, she could feel his eyes on her. When she looked up, he would hold her gaze, smile slightly and then proceed to ask her some inane question about her book. She would always mentally shake herself at how his eyes made her pause, or worse, stutter, but he wouldn’t look away, so neither would she. It was infuriating, but she was never one to back down from a challenge.

Eventually, she got used to how disconcerting his eyes were by studying them, cataloguing their details. Studying, at least, had no implications in Belle’s mind.

Sometimes, she looked at him when he was reading. His hair, a strand flopping carelessly into his eyes. She noticed how his brow would crease slightly, when he was reading certain parts. She would give herself a shake, and go back to her book.

Eventually, he started to notice her ‘studying’. When he caught her, he would quirk his lips up slightly at her, and she would get so annoyed at the heat she felt on her cheeks that she would blurt out some sort of weak criticism of his book. He would always raise an eyebrow, and indulge her by snapping back some form of retort, and then they’d go back to reading.

She tried very hard to ignore the smile that wanted to creep up on her face.

***

At first, none of their classmates noticed, but eventually they did. The gossip was inevitable. After all, who wouldn’t notice the Slytherin and the Ravenclaw, former enemies, now chummy reading partners?

Some tried to deny or downplay it.

“Perhaps Belle’s helping him with his study?” Jasmine speculated with the Slytherins.

“Not unless we’ve miraculously started studying Muggle Literature.” Gaston sneered.

Others exaggerated it to the extreme.

“Oh, I bet they pretended to hate each other to mask their tragic and forbidden love.” Ariel gushed.

“ _Tragic and forbidden love_ my arse. It’s more likely she’s hexed him, forced him to be nice to her. That’s what I’d do, anyway.” Merida scoffed.

One day, when Adam and Belle were walking toward the Ravenclaw tower, they didn’t notice the gaggle of fifth year girls behind them until the very end. They had been arguing over _Wuthering Heights_ ever since they left the library, and barely realised where they were walking.

“I know they’re insufferable characters, but there’s a point behind it all-” Belle spun on him before the stairway to the common room.

“The point that when they all die it gets better? None of them learned anything! Heathcliff got more horrible as the novel went on. They all got worse, never learnt a lesson. The only one who shows any bit of redemption is Isabella.” Adam ran his hands through his hair.

“But that’s the point! They’re all so caught up in their own selfishness that they never learn a lesson, and Bronte is painting a picture about how that can ruin lives…”

“But why write an entire novel about characters who are so beyond redemption it’s painful to read? Practically none of them have likeable traits, so what’s the point in that?”

Belle shook her head with a wry smile. “What’s the point? It’s a story about love and mistakes, at it’s very core. The characters turn ugly because of a lack of love, for themselves or others. Love is pure, at least, unconditional love is.”

Adam quirked an eyebrow. “Love is pure? Love is probably responsible for most of the mistakes made in this world.”

Belle gave him a pitying glance. “See, that’s where you’re wrong, Adam Ardenne. Without love, humans would be cruel, unfeeling, uncaring monsters. We’d be little more than animals. Love is all there is.”

“Quoting a bit of Dickinson, are—”

However, they were interrupted by a chorus of sighs coming from behind them. Belle saw that the fifth year girls were the culprits. She took a step away from Adam, and he sent a moody glare towards the girls.

Belle cleared her throat. “Can we help you?”

One of the girls giggled. “You could help us to understand how long you’ve been hiding your forbidden romance from the school.”

Belle gaped at the girl. “You must have something wrong..., it’s.. we’re… definitely not together. We haven’t been. We are not in a relationship.”

Adam frowned. “No, we’re definitely not. We’re just-”

Belle nodded, talking over him, “We’re only-”

“-Friends.”

Belle looked at Adam. The word ‘friend’ wasn’t something she ever expected Adam to call her.

The girls giggled, giving them pitiful looks and walking away.

Adam ran his hair through his hair, ruffling it, and shuffled his feet. “So… Nice reading with you, Belle.”

With that, he waved vaguely and walked away, and Belle stared at the spot where he was standing.

“Well, that’s something you don’t see every day.” Milo came out from the staircase entryway.

“Mi! I didn’t see you there. How are you?”

Milo paused for a moment, with an incomprehensible expression on his face. “You know, some would advise against you becoming best friends with one of the top ass-hats in school.”

Belle frowned. “Mi, we’re not best friends, we’re barely…friends.” The word tasted bizarre on her tongue.

Milo gazed at her for a few moments, then softened slightly. “Sure, just... be careful, okay? Jane and I barely get to see you anymore. We don’t know what’s going on. You don’t have to tell us everything, I know, but…we’re your best friends. We’re meant to watch out for you, and how can we do that when we don’t see you?

Belle let out a breath of air. “I’m fine, I promise. Adam’s just... well, he’s surprising me, you know? He knows Muggle literature! I probably have been spending an inordinate amount of time with him in the last week. I’ll try to balance it out.”

Milo smiled at her. “Cool. Sorry for freaking out.”

Belle raised an eyebrow. “Milo Thatch, if you didn’t routinely freak out I would wonder what had happened.”

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and as they walked up to the common room, Belle was very grateful for her friends.

***

“Belle, can you help me with something?”

Belle smiled at the blonde girl next to her at the breakfast table. “Sure, Rapunzel. What is it?”

Rapunzel tugged on a stand of her silky hair. “I want to be in the Quidditch team.”

“Why don’t you ask Elsa about that? She is captain, after all.”

“I don’t think I should. I love her but she can be a little...scary sometimes, and I have to prove myself now I’m here.” Rapunzel worried her lip with her teeth. “And also, I- I have never played before.”

“You’ve never played Quidditch?” Belle was mildly shocked.

Rapunzel shook her head, and played with her cereal.

Belle placed a hand on top of hers. “Of course I’ll help you in whatever way I can, but…I’m not really much of a player. At all. You’d be much better off getting someone else’s help, who knows what they’re doing. Do you know any of the other Ravenclaw players?”

“No, I don’t even know who they are.”

Belle took a sip of juice, contemplating her options. People were already finishing breakfast and moving out of the Great Hall, and as she spied two recognisable figures she got an idea. “Come with me.” She stood up and pulled Rapunzel with her towards the doors of the Great Hall.

***

Belle settled herself down on the empty Quidditch stand, watching Flynn Rider and Jasmine Agrabah show Rapunzel how to mount a broom. She smiled slightly at the giddy enthusiasm the little blonde was showing, but she was a quick learner, and Belle had faith she would learn quickly.

Flynn had, of course, asked for compensation for his ‘valuable time and effort.’ Belle had rolled her eyes and offered him a week’s worth of Potions notes and homework, and he warmed right up to the idea.

Jasmine had smiled at both of them, shook her head good-naturedly at Flynn, and agreed to help. Out of all the Slytherins, these two were probably the best of the bunch to ask for help.

_Not the only two_ , a voice in Belle’s head had whispered, but she ignored it resolutely.

Now, on the pitch, Rapunzel had mastered the first basic manoeuvre, and was doing a basic drill with Jasmine. Belle noticed Flynn was half-heartedly cheering them while lying on the ground eating an apple. She sighed.

“Now that’s a sight I never thought I’d see.” Belle jumped, and realised the voice had come from Adam, who had come up beside her.

She huffed a breath and raised an eyebrow. “A Ravenclaw and two Slytherins training together?”

Adam huffed out a laugh, and sat down on the bench. “I meant you, sitting and voluntarily watching Quidditch training, though I guess the inter-house training is a first.”

“Well, I don’t think watching people throw balls around and hit each other is my idea of a fun time, but…Rapunzel wants to train” Belle gestured towards Rapunzel. “She wants to be in the team, but she’s never played before. I asked them because… it just seemed like a good idea.”

Adam smiled slightly. “I doubt Flynn would have agreed out of the goodness of his heart- what did you offer him?”

Belle shook her head. “A week of Potion notes and homework, by me.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Of course. Worth its weight in gold, as far as Flynn is concerned.”

They both looked in alarm at a shout from the pitch. Apparently, Rapunzel had knocked Flynn off his broom and had landed on the ground a few feet below. Jasmine was laughing and clapping her hands. Flynn was glaring at both of them.

Adam coughed to cover his laugh. “You might need to make it two weeks’ worth.”

Belle sighed.

***

Belle was angry. She glared down at the offending document in front of her and crossed her arms.

“Careful, Bookworm, it might burst into flames.” Flynn smiled innocently and plopped himself onto the chair opposite her.

Belle glared at him. “If it wasn’t for your ridiculous homework task, I wouldn’t be angry.”

Flynn stretched his legs out of the table and brushed imaginary lint of his shoes. “Not my fault Tremaine decided to give out the weirdest essays ever.”

“A study on the history of glass footwear? There’s no information….anywhere.” Belle dragged a hand over her face. “I’ve looked. I’ve _scoured._ Do you have any idea how demoralising it is for me to be unable to find _any_ sort of information?”

Flynn took an apple out of his bag and shrugged. “Look, if you can’t do it, I just won’t hand it in and you’ll owe me another essay some other time.”

Belle felt an unusual urge to growl at the thought. “No. You will be handing this in and it will be the best essay Tremaine has ever seen.”

Flynn took a pensive bite of his apple. “You know, you sounded a bit like Adam, then.”

Belle recoiled. “Excuse me?”

‘Hey, don’t look at me like that. You are spending a bit of time together. Hell, I’ve even noticed a change in him, lately.” Flynn turned the apple to take another bite.

Belle was torn between ignoring the surprising information and finding out more. Curiosity won. “A…change?”

Flynn took a moment to swallow his apple. “Come on, he’s much more…amiable, lately. Probably nothing, but I think that fact that you’re not constantly fighting probably helps.” He stood up. “Well, good luck with that scintillating essay topic.”

Belle was tempted to throw a book at him as he sauntered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking this long!!! Writer's block and a busy schedule unfortunately just don't help. At all. Only two more chapters to go, and from here on in, shit gets real. Hooray!


End file.
